


Worn Down

by susieq22



Series: Whole Family AU [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, and rachel tries to comfort her boy, emmy has been adopted by rachel after raymond finds her, i don't really know if i should use the last name i've given them lmao, it's another au oh boy oh boy, mentions at the end of rachel's ailments, rachel lives and hasn't been taken with bronev by targent, their last name is eisen here, theodore is Sad after randall's fall/death in the akbadain ruins, they're on the run from targent, whole family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieq22/pseuds/susieq22
Summary: After Randall's fall in the Akbadain ruins, Theodore Eisen returns to his home in Stansbury worn down and covered in scrapes and bruises.





	Worn Down

The door creaked open. Theodore stepped through into his home in Stansbury, worn down and covered in scrapes and bruises.

He swallowed thickly. His stomach churned. Seeing Randall fall again in his mind's eye, tears sprang into his vision.

"Theodore?" He didn't know when his mum had appeared in front of him, but her worried face was clear, even through his blurred vision. A hand brushed against his dirt-streaked cheek. "What's wrong?"

Staring at her, Theodore tried to find his voice. Tears finally spilled down his cheeks, hot and fast. Rachel looked at him, alarmed.

"I…." His voice was choked. "Mama, I…."

"What happened?" Theodore looked down, jaw clenching. A sob ripped its way from his throat. Arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. Theodore sunk to the ground, Rachel holding him close all the way. A hand pushed his head into her shoulder, and for a while, all Theodore could do was cry, body limp against hers. She began rocking back and forth, rubbing his back with a surprisingly steady hand. His throat loosened up slightly.

"We went out exploring," he managed, voice still thick with tears. It was muffled against Rachel's shoulder. The hand on his back started stroking his hair.

"Who, baby?" For a while, Theodore didn’t answer. He just trembled against his mother.

"Randall,” he whispered.

“Randall?” She repeated. Dread settled in her stomach. Theodore had never acted like this before.

“...He’s….” He clutched at Rachel’s back, tears starting anew. “M-ama, he’s --”

“Oh.” Tears burned in Rachel’s eyes, and she held her son tighter. “Oh, baby….”

Theodore sniffed, struggling to catch his breath. “I-It’s all -- m-my fault.”

“No… no, it’s not.” There were quiet footsteps. Rachel looked up in time to see Emmy kneeling down next to them. Her expression was a mixture of concern and fear, eyes wide and haunted, as she placed a hand on Theodore’s shoulder. She didn’t say a word.

Theodore had sagged into Rachel, breathing wet and shaky. His body trembled. Rachel looked at Emmy again.

“Emmy,” she said quietly. “Can you take care of him while I call Raymond and Hershel?”

“Mm.” Emmy nodded, then grabbed one of Theodore’s hands. He turned his head to look at her. She gave a tight, scared smile. “Can we… go to the couch?”

Slowly, as if it were an afterthought, Theodore pulled away from Rachel. His eyes were puffy and red, misty and lost. His lips were parted slightly, breathing ragged. He looked so small. Rachel brushed a few tears away.

“Everything will be fine,” she said, not quite believing it herself. Theodore blinked owlishly, then stood. Emmy pulled at his arm gently, and led him away.

Rachel rose to her feet, ignoring the small aches and pains her body gave in protest. She sighed shakily before walking to the telephone.


End file.
